Channy's Christmas Relationship
by jadewests
Summary: Chad and Sonny have been secretly dating. What happened when Tween Weekly find out...


**Hey guys :)**

**Here is my late Christmas one-shot written at 8:30am on Christmas Day **_(UK time)__**.**_

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story. No I don't even own SWAC or Tween Weekly :(**

* * *

A loud piecing scream was heard all over the studio. "**SONNY**!" was then heard from the owner of the scream. Sonny ran as fast as she could to her dressing room to find Tawni sitting in front of her mirror staring at the new Christmas issue of Tween Weekly. "What's wrong Tawni?" an out of breath Sonny said. "Sonny. What. Is. This!" a distraught Tawni said. Sonny picked up the Tween Weekly magazine to see a picture of her and Chad on the cover with the words "_Channy: their secret romance. Chad tells us the _full_ story!_" Sonny's eyebrows scrunched in fury. "**CHAD DYLAN COOPER!**" the actress bellowed.

Sonny bursted in to chads dressing room to see him rehearsing lines to him self in the mirror... or checking out his reflection. She wasn't quiet sure. When Chad heard the door open he turned around to face an angry Sonny. "Chad Dylan Cooper. What. Is. This!" a fuming Sonny said. Chad quickly jumped up from in front of the mirror and walked to the door to shut it before pulling Sonny in to a tight hug. Sonny roughly pulled away from his embrace. "Ch-ad." Sonny whined before continuing. "We said we'd tell the cast _then_ the world but nooooo you have to go and tell Santiago, the story twister!" Chad plopped himself on the leather couch and pulled Sonny onto his lap. "I know sweetheart, but he tricked me into pouring my love out for you. How about we go and tell our cast the truth now and then we won't have anything to worry about." came Chad's soft response. With tears on the rim of her eye lids threatening to fall, Sonny managed to say, "They'll hate me Chad. Did you hear that scream? That was Tawni when she saw the article. She hates me, they'll hate me" Chad pulled Sonny to his muscular chest and stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. "Sonshine, they won't hate you. I can guaranty that. They may be mad but they'll get over it. Remember, they can't break us up. Beside I kinda let it slip with my cast and they were fine with it." The tears started to roll down her face; Chad brought his thumb to Sonny's face and wiped the tears away. "So that's why they talked to me more than before." Sonny exclaimed. "Mmh. I kinda threatened them to talk to you nicer or I'd fire them." Chad said before a guilty grin appeared on his face. "You're crazy Chad." "Only for you sonshine" Chad said then winked at his girlfriend, pressing a kiss to her lips.

Next minute Tawni comes barging into Chad's dressing room asking, "How long have you been secretly dating?" Sonny's head shot up to see a grin on her best friends face. Sonny rolled her eyes knowing she was fine with them dating. Her response was "3 months Tawn." "Okay. Well i'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Tawni said seeing Chad's annoyed expression. Tawni walked out of Chad's dressing room but then popped her head in saying, "Don't worry Sonny, we all knew you guys were together. Portlyn told us." Tawni then left the room once again. Sonny looked at Chad before getting up. "I best go to rehearsals now or Tawni will be on my case again." Not wanting his girlfriend to leave, Chad started doing his famous puppy dog pout. He then whined, "Nooooo Sonny stay here." Sonny shook her head before saying, "I have rehearsals now babe. But you can come along and watch if you want." Suddenly a big grin appeared on Chad's face, "Come on sonshine, let's get to rehearsals!" A sweet giggle came from Sonny's mouth before they left Chad's dressing room knowing that everything would be okay.

No hatred. No more tears. Just love.

* * *

**There you go :) I personally think it was quite good for me. I'm actually proud of this one shot :D**

**Please review. ****Criticism is welcome :)**

**Georgia:)**

**P.S. follow me on twitter please. LovatoObsessed_ :)**


End file.
